EO Challenge: Being Dean
by Dizzo
Summary: EO Challenge: A collection of 'old' drabbles; formerly posted as 'One Hundred Words of Winchester'. I present our lovely boy being gobby, obnoxious, smartass, awkward, and slightly dippy ... basically, being Dean. Rated T though most won't need it.
1. WOW Coffee

BEING DEAN

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrow occasionally and then put them back a bit more traumatised.

* * *

><p><em>This is one of three collections through which I will be streamlining of my collection of old EO Drabbles, formerly known as 'One Hundred Words of Winchester'.<em>

_I was never really happy with One Hundred Words because as it grew, there was no logical order to it so I have decided to repost my collection, but sorted into three seperate documents to make it easier for you lovely readers to 'pick your poison'._

_Therefore, for your delectation, this collection of drabbles features _our favourite boy being gobby, obnoxious, smartass, arrogant, awkward, and slightly dippy ... basically, being Dean!

_Unfortunately, by doing this, I will satisfy my inner control-freak, but I will lose all the lovely comments that people have made on One Hundred Words. Please be assured I appreciated each and every one of those comments and - *shameless* - feel free to comment again if you wish!_

_I do hope you enjoy x_

* * *

><p>COFFEE<p>

Some people need it more than others…

xxxxx

Sam turned on hearing a faint sound and paled at the vision before him.

A pathetic, dishevelled creature shuffled mindlessly towards him, hunched form silhouetted against the dawn light, feral bloodshot eyes staring up at him, pleading, imploring ... a low growl rumbled in it's chest as it whispered voicelessly and long, stiff fingers reached out blindly towards him.

A distracted scratch of an unkempt head was followed by a wet snort and a ragged cough.

Sam stared at the abject figure and shook his head in pity.

Dean was definitely going to need that second coffee this morning.

xxxxx

end


	2. WOW Shield

SHIELD

Sam's shield is a pain in the ass …

xxxxx

A shield could come in many forms.

Some were round, some were square; some were tall as a man, some were small; wood, iron, or animal hide, heraldic colours … shields came in all shapes and sizes.

Sam's shield was currently sitting on it's bed, sporting a ketchup stained T-shirt; big toe peeking through a hole in a frayed blue sock. It gave a soft burp as it screwed up a burger wrapper, tossing it in a carefully calculated arc to bounce off the side of Sam's head.

Yes, a shield could come in many forms.

Sam liked his the best.

xxxxx


	3. WOW Space

SPACE

Persistent, insistent, persuasive, exasperating … these are all words that could apply to a certain big brother we all know and love …

xxxxx

The brothers perched on the Impala's hood, winding down after another gruelling hunt.

Relaxing with a beer, they gazed up in silence at the stars.

Eventually, Dean spoke. "It's really big, space."

Sam looked at him. "Uh, yeah!"

"I mean, like, really big."

Sam pondered. "Uh, yeah - I know!"

"I mean, just think of the biggest place ever, then, increase that by, like, billions and that's what space is like"

Sam rubbed his forehead. "What's your point Dude?"

"My point is, a mile back to the gas mart isn't so far for you to walk to get my candy."

xxxxx

end


	4. WOW Belly

BELLY

The brothers in a drain … with something unpleasant.

xxxxx

The brothers crawled along the narrow storm drain on their bellies, brushing aside masses of dangling roots and cobwebs .

"Why don't friggin ghosts ever haunt five star hotels?" grumbled Dean, cringing as his elbow sank into something soft.

"They reckon there's eels in here" Sam muttered nervously, glancing around the mud and crumbling brickwork.

"Ah what's wrong Samantha, frightened of little wormy fish?" Dean grinned at his scowling brother, making worm motions with his finger, "look Sammy, wiggly wiggly worm …"

Suddenly he felt something cold and slimy slither up inside his shirt.

The scream echoed spectacularly through the drain.

xxxxx

end


	5. WOW Shot

SHOT

A 'dialogue only' drabble ... Dean's in a place he really doesn't want to be ...

xxxxx

The 'Orchards Medical Centre'

"Dean, will you stop fidgeting?"

"I don' see why I've gotta get a friggin' shot!"

"Because that witch's cat bit clean through your finger, that's why!"

"Dude, have I got Rabies? Am I foaming, AM I FOAMING?"

"It's a tetanus shot, bro'!"

"So, I'm not foaming?"

"Nope, no foam."

"So, why've I gotta get a shot then?"

"Because Tetanus can be bad bro'!"

"How bad?"

"Real bad; painful muscle spasms, your jaw would lock up!

"Wow! Just think, I wouldn't be able to talk!"

"No dude" …

"Hmm … hey Dean, wanna skip it and go?"

"Bitch!"

xxxxx

end


	6. WOW Face

FACE

Sam just can't stay angry with Dean for long ...

xxxxx

Sam frowned at the sprawled wreck, face down in the pillow, arm dangling limply into the bucket beside the bed. He folded his arms angrily.

"Good night last night?"

"Guh **…"**

"Dude?"

"G'way …"

"Why do you have a pair of panties on your head?"

"Guuuuh …"

"Is there any connection between those and the traffic cone on the Impala's roof?"

"Leemelone …"

"Dude, the Bar Manager said you puked in his aquarium."

"fishies …"

"And he wants to know if it was you that shaved his wife's Pomeranian?"

"S'my?"

"What dude?"

"bish …"

"Jerk!"

xxxxx

end


	7. WOW Relax

RELAX

and now I need to go and lie down ...

xxxxx

Dean stood in the shower, head bowed, allowing needles of hot water to pound his aching neck and shoulders, washing away the grime and tension of the evening's hunt.

Guided by strong hands, the soap traced a slippery path down the planes of his torso, soothing his weary body and pooling at his feet.

He raised his head, inhaling deeply of the pine scented steam; stretching and flexing his rigid back, relaxing as the hot water worked it's magic like skilful fingers.

A motel with a power shower; Dean was glad he appreciated the simple things in life.

xxxxx

end


	8. WOW Crust

CRUST

Dean deals with an unusual curse which has, um, wider implications …

xxxxx

Sam watched astonished as Dean scoffed another cheeseburger; his third with barely a pause for breath.

Sitting on his bed, he was surrounded by the wreckage of his binge; six empty fries boxes, a giant bag of chips, two half-eaten hot-dog buns, and some abandoned pizza crusts.

"Hey Sammy", he snapped, licking his fingers, "I'm still hungry, toss me that bag of M&M's!"

Sam sighed and reluctantly did as he was told.

"Dude," Dean grinned messily, round a mouthful of chocolate, "this is one witches curse I could recommend!"

Sam frowned, "Yeah - now try sayin' that with your jeans done up!"

xxxxx

end


	9. WOW Wicked

WICKED

A rare Dean win at Scissors Paper Stone leads to an evening to forget for Sam

xxxxx

The boys walked out of the cinema after a late night viewing of 'Death Zombie Rabies Carnage 3D'.

"That was wicked!" grinned Dean, "awesome!"

Sam stared miserably at him. "I'm gonna puke - or have nightmares; maybe both."

"Aww, never mind Samantha, maybe next time you can go and see Bambi or somethin'!"

Sam scowled, "I'd just like to see something with a bit more plot and a bit less intestines."

"Hey, what about the bit with the toasting fork, oh, and the exploding eyeballs - that was cool!" Dean chuckled, "Hey Sammy … Sammy?"

"nnnnnuuuurrrrrgghhhhhhh-uuuuugggghhh …"

"Ah, guess not!"

xxxxx

end


	10. WOW Passion

PASSION

Some hunts are just more interesting than others ...

xxxxx

"It's a succubus" announced Sam.

"A what?" Dean yawned, shooting Sam his well-practiced look of glazed disinterest.

"The thing that's been icin' our guys; a succubus," Sam continued regardless; "a female demon which manifests as a beautiful, nubile young woman who passionately seduces men and … Dean, close your mouth, you're drooling … lures them to their doom".

"… nubile? …"

"Yeah."

" … beautiful? …"

"That too"

"… chick who seduces men …"

"Yep"

"… an' we've gotta track it down? …"

"Got it in one!"

Dean licked dry lips; "well, it's a crappy job, but someone's gotta do it!"

xxxxx

end


	11. WOW Soft

SOFT

The Winchesters get a visitor; Dean likes him, sort of.

xxxxx

Dean grinned as the kitten strayed into their room while Sam packed the Impala outside.

"Hey little dude!" he smiled, "you're too freakin' cute."

Careful hands gathered up the little ball of fluff and cradled it gently against a strong neck, chuckling as tiny whiskers tickled his chin.

Green eyes gazed at green eyes. Gentle fingertips ruffled silky ears and stroked impossibly soft fur.

Suddenly, the Impala's trunk slammed.

The bewildered kitten found itself rapidly deposited on the floor as Dean hopped back on the bed before Sam appeared.

"What's that, dude?"

Dean glanced up from 'Musclecars Weekly'.

xxxxx

"dunno; some cat "

xxxxx

end


	12. WOW Weight

WEIGHT

You know what it's like when you're under a troll; sometimes, you just need a hand …

xxxxx

Sam cringed as the dead weight of the cave troll landed squarely on top of his brother with a ground-shaking, wet thud.

Panic-stricken, he dashed over to the monolithic, slimy corpse and squatted down to see startled green eyes bulging alarmingly as they peered out from underneath a pendulous grey jowl.

A fetid ribbon of troll drool oozed thickly down the bridge of Dean's nose.

Sam pushed, pulled, heaved and kicked, but the mountainous bulk was going nowhere.

"S'm" Dean mouthed breathlessly;

"What dude?" asked Sam, panting from wasted effort.

"c'n you scratch my nose?"

xxxxx

end


	13. WOW Trash

TRASH

The boys are suffering; it's someone's fault.

I rehashed the idea of this drabble in my longer story, Hot Spots.

xxxxx

"Hot" came a muffled voice

Sam sat on his bed stewing moodily in the suffocating heat and tried to ignore it.

"Really hot"

"Yes dude, so am I, but it's midsummer in Texas and the aircon's broken"

"Meltin'" gasped Dean, face down on his bed; a thin sheet spread over his hips, bare back glistening with perspiration.

Sam sighed in the treacle thick air. "Do I need to remind you that it was you that broke it when you kicked it for makin' too much noise last night? …"

Dean looked up with effort and glared at the offending aircon unit.

"Friggin' trash!" he snorted.

xxxxx

end


End file.
